tsunamifandomcom-20200215-history
Tsunami Kōno
''Tsunami Kono ''is the main protagonist in the story Tsunami.Tsunami is 18 in the Horizon series , but is 17 a year back.His sub-clan is the Kono's as we found out in Horizon he is in the otutsuki clan.His memories are very short with his parent because , his parents shipped him in a log from an disease that know one knew how to cure the disease.As he went in throught the spirits in the forest the gave him a leaf. Appearance Tsunami Sage of Nature outfit undergoes modification after being worn to shreds during his training with Master Goisei. The outfit retains the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. Tsunami occasionally is seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. During his battle with ?, Tsunami briefly sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back Fire Sage Tsunami is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Tsunami has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.Tsunami’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Kimi Kono. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Tsunami’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Tsunami's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Tsunami continues wearing Kimi's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Personality Tsunami is a man of strong virtue, civility, and of stunning character, most of which are seldom found nowadays because of the internal and external qualms lingering from the Fourth Power War. It is the young Sage's convinction and spirit that endears him to everyone. His fierce yearning to enforce and impose the laws of order, justice and to further his own righteous attitude into others is unlike any other. Many call him the most benevolent Sage among the rest of the Warriors ; showing humility, seriousness and an unusual mix of understanding, shrewdness, and respect. This has led him to make ally after ally, but at the same time has birthed more than a fair share of enemies. Tsunami is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Unmei, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Tsunami has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility,Tsunami rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Kentsuj Matsuragi , but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Heb was betrayed by Sidkami. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed.